riffipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Lucky Funeral
Lucky Funeral was a stoner/sludge band from Athens, Greece. Forming in 2007 and initially a quintet, this band would quickly bond as a four-piece into their most productive years as a band. In their time from 2007 - 2015, Lucky Funeral released three albums and shared the stage with the likes of Ozzy Osborne, Machine Head, Paradise Lost, Septic Flesh, Clutch, Grave Digger, Obituary, Orange Goblin, Pentagram, Kylesa, Eyehategod and Church of Misery to scratch the surface. History Lucky Funeral was formed on 1 August 2007 initially as a five piece with two guitarists, following the breakup of the respective members' previous bands Caterpillar and Under-V-Covers. Lizard, Pepper, Mike, Rock Ass and Gaganian were the initial lineup as they would record two songs for a demo entitled Oblation. The band early on was establishing a mix of sludge and stoner with occasional grooves and gruff, southern metal-esque vocals. Lucky Funeral's earliest known live performance was on 6 December 2007 at Rodeo Live Club (With Stonedevils, Father Sun, Chewing Gun)Earliest known show 6 December 2007 via MySpace The band's eponymous debut saw it's release via Trailblazer Records on 30 March 2008. Roughly around the time of release in time for the band's first tour of Europe they would become a four-piece. A promo demo would be released the next year but by the time it came to tour again the band would recruit a new guitarist in Loukas, a lineup that would now maintain for the rest of their career. The band would tour Europe that April, performing with the likes of Church of Misery, Kylesa, Farflung, Toner Low, Roadsaw and many others. Another tour would follow which would culminate in the 2nd edition of the Postrip Festival at the An Club in Athens that December. A split with experimental doom band Universe217 saw release that same month. Two months after the first split and with momentum gaining a split with The Orange Theory saw release in February 2010. Lucky Funeral would share the stage with the likes of Orange Goblin, Kylesa, Dark Castle and Universe217 over the next few months along with touring Europe that April. The band would then record in July and August, leading to the release of their second album The Dirty History of Mankind on 10 November 2010 to positive reviews among Greek and stoner circles. A release party was held to commemorate the album on 14 October 2010 at An Club in Athens (With Sadhus, Speedblow) The band would tour that November in support of the album. The band would largely play Greece in 2011, sharing the stage with the likes of Clutch, Eyehategod, Church of Misery, Pentagram, 1000mods, Witchsorrow and Puta Volcano among others. The band released a digital split with The Vagitarians on 11 October 2011. 2012 would see the band appearing at a host of different festivals (Rockwave Festival in Malakasa, Velnio Akmuo in Lithuania and Chania Rock Festival in Chania) along with sporadic shows as the band began work on a third album. On 17 May 2013, Lucky Funeral would release their third album Find Your Soul in Beautiful Lunatics. The band laso hosted a release party that day at An Club in Athens (With Sadhus, Allochiria).Last.fm The band would tour Europe one more time the next year. On 15 January 2015, Lucky Funeral would play their final show at Second Skin in Athinai, Greece (With Zagreus, Αγόριαstonilio).Last.fm Discography Studio Albums * Lucky Funeral (2008, Trailblazer) * The Dirty History of Mankind (2010, Trendkill) * Find Your Soul in Beautiful Lunatics (2013, Lychnopolis) Other Releases * Oblation (Demo) (2007, Metal Throne Productions) * Promo Demo 2009 (Demo) (2009, Self-Released) * Lucky Funeral / Universe217 (Split with Universe217) (2009, CTS Productions) * The Orange Man Theory / Lucky Funeral (Split with The Orange Theory) (2010, CTS Productions) * Lucky Funeral / The Vagitarians (Split with The Vagitarians) (2011, Self-Released) Members * Lizard - Bass (2007 - 2015) * Pepper - Drums (2007 - 2015) * Mike - Vocals (2007 - 2015) * Rock Ass - Guitars (2007 - 2009) * Gaganian - Guitars (2007 - 2008) * Loukas - Guitars (2009 - 2015) List of Known Tours * November European Tour 2008 (2008) * European Tour 2009 (2009)Myspace * Unlucky But Still Strong (2009)MySpace * April 2010 European Tour (2010) * The Dirty History of Mankind European Tour (2010)MySpace * European Tour 2014 (2014)Facebook External Links References Category:Band Category:Sludge Metal Category:Stoner Metal Category:Athens Category:Greece Category:Groove Metal